


Bo Knows

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan tries, he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo Knows

## Bo Knows

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

There are some things Jonathan just doesn't need to know. 

It's not that he's a prude; he's just never been particularly interested in other people's sex lives. 

Well, that wasn't exactly true. In high school it'd been vital to know about anyone's sex life, anywhere, but then Jonathan had been feeling incredibly horny through most of high school. 

Rampant hormones, however, were a thing of the past, and that - maybe coupled with all the time he spent around the cows - meant he had no interest in knowing the details of anyone's private life. 

It's not that he has anything against gay people. He doesn't care what anyone does in their own homes. Hell, he _knows_ some gay people and without exception they're really nice. His son nicest of all. 

It's not even that he dislikes the Luthors, because that's been changing somewhat. Jonathan still hopes Lionel will die in a freak hair dryer accident - power overload while Lionel is drying that rat he keeps on his head, or something - but things with Lex are different. Have been for a while. 

Ever since Lex started dating his son. 

He can admit it - he freaked out at first. But it was more old instinct that anything else. Lex has been proving himself for a while now, even to Jonathan. 

He'd calmed down eventually, after feeding anything smooth, round, and vaguely resembling Lex's head through the wood chipper. Martha still doesn't know what'd happened to the eggplants. 

Then he'd gone to the castle. Made a few threatening speeches and Lex had nodded patiently through every single one before offering him a beer. 

Jonathan had drunk three. 

So an uneasy truce had been formed. Jonathan doubted he was actually ever going to _like_ Lex, but Clark was in love with him (in _love_ with him), and Lex seemed to genuinely care about Clark, so Jonathan could at least pretend to get along with him. 

Martha, of course, had taken everything in her stride. And sometimes when they were alone and she told him how good a job he was doing, how happy he was making Clark, he pretended he didn't need the reassurance. 

So it wasn't that. It wasn't that at all. 

It was the fact that, ten seconds ago, he'd seen Lex Luthor sucking his son's dick. 

Was still seeing it in fact, trapped in horror at the top of the stairs that led to Clark's fortress. 

They had a very explicit rule - no sex in the house. Jonathan also knew the boys took advantage of the fact that the rule didn't extend to the barn at every opportunity. 

He knew that, he did, he just...hadn't been paying attention. Idly walking up the stairs, focusing on two pieces of metal he just couldn't pull apart and looking for Clark's help. Not even noticing the noises until it was too late... 

And then it really _was_ too late, and Jonathan Kent discovered that a father should never, ever, see what his son's face looked like when he came. 

It spurred him into action at least and he turned and left before either of them could see him. He all but ran back to the house, trying to mentally scrub his brain of _that look_ , and then he was slamming into the house. 

Martha. Martha was there, looking concerned. 

"Coffee," he said, hands still twisted around the metal, and as he collapsed into a seat by the table he wondered how he was going to run the farm without ever going into the barn again. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
